World Wide Web sites, or web sites, dealing with secure content use various mechanisms to protect this content. For example, electronic commerce, or e-commerce, web sites use a variety of mechanisms to protect user credit card numbers and user passwords. Most often, these sites use the Secure Socket Layer (SSL) protocol to protect all sensitive data while it is in transit on the Internet among customer computers and browsers and the web site.
The SSL is a typical security protocol used on the web. The SSL protects data while it is in the network by encrypting it using a session-key known only to the web server and the client computer. The data is decrypted as soon as it reaches the web server. The web server processes the data (e.g., validating the credit card number) and then often stores it in a server database.
Unfortunately, however, many web servers store sensitive data in the clear, or in an unencrypted state, in an associated server database. As a result, this database is a prime target for hackers. Hackers have broken into web server databases, thereby compromising many credit card numbers and private user/customer information. These compromises are expensive for both electronic retailers and their customers.
While SSL protects transitory data in the network, it does not protect data once it reaches a web site and while it resides on the associated web servers. A different architecture is needed to protect data at the server site. Indeed, web sites should ensure that sensitive data stored in their database is always encrypted. However, any such system must permit efficient communication and not create bottlenecks that will annoy or discourage users of the network. If a security system does create bottlenecks, it could discourage or divert customers from the web site.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 108 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 1).
Any headings used herein are for convenience only and do not affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.